Sixth year Screw ups and Screw overs
by Rabid Squirrels With Walnuts
Summary: It’s the sixth year and life for most have gone to hell no one can stop it. People will die. Disclaimer: I didn't make ne of these characters up, except for Lawrence DeLyon, but Hogworts and all the names and most ideas were invented by JKR!


Disclaimer: I didn't make ne of these characters up, except for Lawrence DeLyon, but Hogworts and all the names and most ideas were invented by JKR!  
  
It was 2:00 p.m. on the 30th of July, and Harry had just finished pulling weeds in the front yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. Thirsty and tired Harry went inside in a search for a glass of ice cold lemonade. He walked in and heard his Aunt and Uncle yelling at the top of their lungs. Ever since the Howler Petunia got last summer it had been like this. He could tell they were in the kitchen so he went straight to his room. Inside he found Hedwig with many letters and a package.   
  
He conjured up some lemonade, having special permission from the Ministry of Magic, them finally realizing that the Dark Lord was back. Dumbledore feeling that his life was endanger and asked for the immediate law break, and all went well. Harry laid back on his bed, relaxing. The coos on Hedwig soon got him back up. He opened to the first letter, it was a Happy Birthday card from Hagrid, not being disappointed by there being any gift, knowing Hagrid it would probably cause harm he set it aside. Picking up the next one, and opening it revealing it had been from Dumbledore, wish Harry aa happy and joyous sixteenth birthday. Harry thought it was odd that he was going to finally be 16. He picked up the next, it was from The Order, each of them that Harry knew wrote a little tidbit. The next letter was from the Weaslys, wishing the best and telling him that tomorrow they would pick him up. In the package was the usual goodies and a parchment written from Hermione, and a separate package from her. He read the parchment, and opened the gift. Without looking at it he knew what it was and put it away quickly parchment and all. Very sad that he did not receive one letter he had been anticipating, Harry went downstairs to tell his Aunt and Uncle about him leaving tomorrow.  
  
After telling them and hearing the bickering Harry went up to pack. While he was packing, he remembered some homework and was up all night finishing it. Around 2:00 a.m. when Harry was done he packed everything, and put the lock on Hedwigs cage. He then took off his shoes and covered himself with blankets and was out.  
  
"Harry" screamed Hermione in his ear. "Get up you oaf" Ron added in a wise tone. "Ron, come give me some help."Tonks said trying to lift Harry's trunk. "No, TONKS, bad idea" screamed Harry finally awake. Tonks tripped over Harry's desk and fell to the ground the trunk on top of her. "Ugh, Tonks, why must always try to help. You're clumsy as hell!"Harry muttered, waving his wand, changing his clothes and picking up the trunk. "Here take this" Harry said handing Tonks Hedwigs cage, and directing his trunk out into the hall and down the stairs. Everyone looked at him in amazement. "Har-rry you jusst did magggic, wooon't youuu be expelled again?"Hermione said getting over her stutters. "No, Albus asked the ministry for special permission to use it, he felt my life was threatened." Harry replied in a causal tone. "Albus?!?!?!"Hermione shrieked. "Hermione" he said, finally looking at her, noticing her new, late developed breasts, and long curly brown hair and long dark eyelashes next to the green-blue tint of he eyes. "He asked me to call him Albus during the summer."Looking down blushing, everybody in the room, realizing he had drifted off and had been staring at Hermione. "Lets get going"said Tonks, breaking the unbearable silence. Harry and Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and left the room, one right after each other.  
  
Ron and Tonks the first ones down the stairs picked up Harry's trunk and took it outside. Harry, who was starving, went into the kitchen for breakfast, Hermione followed. Harry started to make bacon when Hermione started to say something but didn't. After he finished cooking and eating, while Tonks, Ron and Hermione patently waited, Hermione got up and took Harry into the hallway, and had asked that Tonks to do the dishes. "What were you thinking Harry? Your Aunt and Uncle could have came home any minute to find you eating and us watching, where are they?" "Hermione you worry too much, my Aunt and Uncle left, afraid Mad-Eye would be here." "Well, okay, and why did you stare at me up there, because of these?"she said getting very frustrated, Ron had done it too."Everyone I know stares, even you Harry. I expected better. A whole lot better. Hell, I don't even want them! It's not my fault..."Hermione started crying. Harry walked over to her, and hugged her. "Its all right Hermione, its ok..."Harry patted her on the back. "Uh... guys, should I leave or can we get going?" Tonks asked in a snickering voice, laughing at Hermione. "Yes lets leave now" Ron added in before Hermione could come to her defense. With that they loaded everything in the car, and Tonks sped off, everyone silent.  
  
*~ - ~*  
  
Harry awoke in the morning the next day his eyes on fire. He looked around, and decided to ask Hermione or someone why his eyes burned. He was in Sirius's house again, the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. He thought to himself, he is still alive, I'll go downstairs and he'll be there, he will, it never happened I didn't do it. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he broke down and started to hate Sirius for dying, he was going to live there with Sirius. Damn you Sirius! Damn you! With that he stormed out of his room stomping down the stairs, cursing the picture of Sirius's mother. Even with Sirius gone she still yelled out words of hate to any passer by, and Ketcher did it too. He walked into the kitchen to find Mad-Eye cooking breakfast. Dumbfound by this Harry stumbled back and ran into Lupin. "Harry it's good to see you!" "Professor, where is Mrs.Weasly? ..and Ron and Hermione." "My dear boy"Moody chimed in "Don't you remember last nights' events?" "Well, er.."Harry said trying hard to remember "er..No, I don't Professor what happened, where is Tonks and everyone else?" "Harry when Tonks pulled up to the house in those confounded muggle contraptions. You acted as if you were possessed by Voldermort or something. You stunned Ron and Hermione, wandless I might add. Then injured Tonks by an unknown curse. Now she is in St.Mungos now. When we heard her cry of pain we ran out and stunned you, got all of us in. Then I took Tonks to St.Mungos while Remus called Molly, and she took Ron and Hermione home, then he took you up to your room, unstunned you gave you some chocolate that had a sleeping potion in it." "No memory charms or anything" Harry asked."No we thought you would remember everything and tell us something about what happened."Remus said. "Nope sorry. Hey where is everybody else?" "The Order has been moved to the Ministry, and we were excluded, I being a werewolf and well they think Mad-Eye is really mad, so we stay here." "And we came here to live until the new term starts, but I changed all that..right?" "Right, but we can move you to the burrow today, but it's strange, you used wandless magic, but to do that you have to be extremely powerful which means that you are, and I think it would be best that no one knows except for us."Moody said. "Professor Moody, or er Professor Lupin..ahhh...both of you, do you know why my eyes burned when I awoke?" "Uhh...Yes when I stunned you your eyes wouldn't close. They were blood red. So I tried to close them, but they wouldn't budge, so they were dry for almost half and hour. Therefore, causing the pain." Lupin replied. "Okay" Harry said. "Breakfast is now ready" Moody said. They all ate up starving from yesterdays incidents. 


End file.
